1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and the like which monitors a periphery of a vehicle, using an image obtained through an imaging device mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a technique of measuring a real space position of an object such as a pedestrian, on the basis of an image obtained by a camera mounted on a vehicle, and determining a level of possibility of contact between the vehicle and the object on the basis of the measurement result (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-213561).
However, there are cases where it is preferable to determine a type of the object, from the viewpoint of avoiding contact between the vehicle and the object and the like.